Does she even know?
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: Jude harrison:Rockstar Age:18Thomas Dubois Quincy producer Age:25Currently:both single yet because of circumstances they live together.Tommy finds himself falling more in love with her everyday but holds back because he feels she's too good.
1. Chapter 1

"The name's Thomas Dubois also known as Little tommy Q from boys Attack."

I sigh and twitch as I write.

"I am writing this letter more for myself really to remind myself of Just how stupid I can be.."

I felt a tear fall from my face, an action that a manly man such as myself never does.

"I Thomas Quincy have a woman living with me one Judith Marie Harrison and I find myself falling more for her everyday..."

I sighed and continued to write.

"I guess I better start from the reason why she's living with me and why this is such a problem..."

I hear her footsteps come up the stairs towards my bedroom and she knocked at that moment I'm going to shove this in my drawer and refer to it later.

I answered the door to a beautiful blonde sundress clad Jude.

"Tommy...you said you'd come have girl talk with me..."

She pouted and Hugged me, Does this girl even know how much torture this is.

"Oh yes...don't tell me you met someone new?"

I faked a smile while inside all I wanted to do was tell her to stay with me forever.

"Kind of...he seems really sweet...his name is Milo..."

Ouch...Milo...as in the Instant Star contestant...and I had to work with them.

"Oh that's cool...Just don't let him hurt you or II'll have to hurt him..."

I faked a laugh, If I couldn't have her atleast I could be there for her make sure she never got hurt.

"Too bad I blew my chance a long time ago...huh?"

I said it in a sarcastic way but deep down it was what I felt.

"Yeah...too bad..."

I saw her look down sadly, does she love me?

I cleared my throat and looked at her smiling.

"So do you have any new songs?"

She looked excitedly up at me and nodded.

"I have a lot they're downstairs...I'll go get them..."

I nodded and sat down on my bed at which a flashback came to me.

Tommy heard a knock at the door.

He ran to the other side of his penthouse apartment to see a sad and soaking wet Jude standing at his door.

"Jude what's wrong?!"

Jude stared at him and started to cry colapsing into his arms.

"Th...th.they...all left me..."

She was sobbing into his bare chest at this point.

"My dad...in france with yvette my mom...with her divorce lawyer who knows where...and Sadie's living with Kwest..."

She sighed and hugged him tighter.

"They sold the house...I have a day to get out with all of my stuff...Tommy I have no where to go..."

I was staring at her beautiful form she was seventeen all I wanted to do was to calm her.

I picked her off her failing feet and swpt her into my arms up to my room.

"You can stay here..."

She layed down on the king size bed next to me.

"Thank you so much.."

She smiled at me those blue eyes turning from empty to the brightest blue I've ever seen.

Suddenly I felt her wet body cuddle against me.

"Tommy..."

She slid her body closer to me and I felt both our pulses speed up.

"Yes Jude..."

She kissed me and it felt like sparks were flying everywhere but I had to break away.

"Tommy...please.."

She looked into my eyes pleading I took a big gulp.

"Jude...I won't you're underage...and your first time needs to be with someone who you're in a deep loving commited relationship with not because you're upset.."

She smacked me and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Jude..."

I felt every part of me die that second... I loved her too much to screw her...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day with her was pure hell, especially that night...

I got up from my bed leaving her in a mixture of poutiness Anger and pure hatred for me.

I picked out a pair of PJ's I had bought for her after the first night she stayed over.

You see after her parents started bickering Sadie left with Kwest and left Jude to be in the middle so I saved her.

She had become a frequent houseguest in the penthouse de Quincy.

But I digress back to the story.

"Sure you can fvck every floosy under the sun Tommy...but me...me you refuse..."

She held herself in a ball on my bed how bad I wanted to hold her and tell her the truth.

But I was too much of a coward, I wouldn't admit my feelings for a minor even if she was legal.

The truth since Jude started hanging at my place I never even thought of touching another woman.

"Jude...it's not like that and you know it!"

That was all I could say as she curled up in a tighter ball locking the world inside.

"Whatever Quincy...Whatever..."

I could tell she was really hurt by my refusal.

I picked up her Pajamas then her and took her to her room.

"Goodnight Jude...you'll see it was for the best..."

I felt her sniffle against my chest as I put her back on the guest bed.

As I closed the door I heard sobbing from her room.

"Great I hurt her again trying to be a good guy..."

The next morning I awoke to a fully dressed angry Jude standing over me.

"We need to get me moved in it's NOON already which means we only have twelve hours to move me..."

I looked at her like I was crazy covering the bottom half of my naked body with a sheet.

"Girl things will be fine...IF YOU WOULD CHILL"

I tried to grab her arms to get her to breathe but no such luck she shifted away from me with a loud huff.

"What's gotten you so worked up girl?"

She looked down on me with a sarcastic look.

"Nothing Quincy nothing at all now can you PLEASE get dressed now so I can move my stuff..."

She stalked out of my room slamming the door shut on her way out...

"Living with you is going to be so much fun..."

Half an hour later after getting dressed and getting my hair just right I rushed out of my room finding Jude sprawled on the couch looking as angelic as ever.

"Geez Quincy you take long enough on your hair there?"  
She seemed to be in a better mood.

"I mean really why even bother isn't this around the age when men start balding anyways..."

or not...ouch...Shot through the heart Jude.

I looked at her and chuckled nervously it seemed she'd like to rip me to pieces about now.

"Sure...let's Just get going...I'll take the hummer..."

At that time I wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

We started packing boxes up an hour before the movers came in.

Also who knew Jude could be so...fierce...

After thirty minutes of Jude ignoring me then downright staring me down I snapped.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

I threw the packing tape I had been holding down on the ground forcing a crack from the end as a plastic piece went flying across the room

She looked at me like I was insane for asking such a think.

"You wanna know what my problem is...you turned me away...again..."

She sighed shaking her head back and fourth in what I can only guess is a personal debate.

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS IF YOU HAD JUST TAKEN ME...I..."

She sighed and calmed down tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have woken up this morning feeling so alone..."

her voice dropped to nothing by the end of it.

I walked towards her slowly then grabbed her into a hug.

"Jude...I did what was best for us both in the long road..."

Many hours later around 10 we and the movers had finally packed all of her stuff up and they were bringing back to my penthouse.

"Who knew you had so much stuff girl.."

I commented, a little out of breathe trying to make her smile.

She did the first one of the day and it was followed by a playful punch to my arm.

"Shaddup Quincy...you know you loved helping me move all day..."

She laughed then looked around sadly at the house she grew up in.

"So I guess this is a new beginning for me..."

I didn't know that day that that new friendship would be the death of me...

She sighed tears almost comming to her eyes.

"The end of the girl next door..-"

She paused and looked out the window seeing her ex bestfriend/ex-boyfriend.

"The end to the boy next door..."

She sighed and forced herself to smile.

"But...to a new us...as best friends..."

She held out her hand in a treaty of friendship.

"To a new level of friendship..."

I never knew that "friendship" would be the death of me...


End file.
